The invention relates to a muscle electrostimulation device for passive gymnastics, in particular for facial cosmetics, comprising a case equipped with a workhead equipped with electrodes and a handgrip which are reciprocally arranged at an angle.
In the field of facial cosmetics several devices are known which electrically stimulate the muscle bundles of the face, which devices, using a pair of electrodes placed in contact with the skin and connected to a microcurrent generator, appropriately pulsed and thus innocuous, determine an involuntary rhythmic contraction of the facial muscles (passive gymnastics) which is aimed at offering the user a recuperation of facial muscle tone and an aid to moderating facial aging lines. In prior art devices, the electrodes, which have a metallic conducting surface, are located on the work head and project from the device case. Furthermore, they conduct the electric current through the body of the user by means of the interposition of a conducting gel which is spread on the user's skin before the electrostimulator is applied.
The electrodes are reciprocally aligned, transversally to a plane passing through the symmetry axis of the case handgrip, forming a right angle with respect to the said plane.
The fundamental drawback of the prior art electrostimulation devices lies in the fact that, due to the arrangement of the electrodes on the head, during use the stimulation of the facial muscles is of scarse efficiency.
Indeed, since the handgrip of the device is angled with respect to the head, in order to provide an ergonomic grip during use of the device, because of the above-mentioned orthogonal situation, the result is that the electrodes become arranged, during use, in a position which is substantially horizontal to the face, and thus is arranged not entirely correspondingly with the substantially vertical development of the facial muscles.
A further drawback of the prior art electrostimulator devices lies in the fact that, in order to function, they require the use of conducting gel which is unpleasant on the skin for most users, with the removal operation also being distasteful.
The aim of the present invention, as it is characterised in the claims that follow, is thus that of obviating the above-mentioned drawbacks.